


Chocolate

by Marionette_Ame



Series: Valentine's Day Fics [4]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/F, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marionette_Ame/pseuds/Marionette_Ame
Summary: Raskreia shirks her duties to go on a date. It's her vacation anyway.
Relationships: Rozaria Elenor/Erga Kenesis di Raskreia
Series: Valentine's Day Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156829
Kudos: 2





	Chocolate

“They’re always rushing about energetically, aren’t they?” Rozaria asks as she stands beside the lord, looking down at the humans from a high-rise building, “Seira says today is one of their special days. Perhaps that’s why they’re in such a hurry.”

Raskreia shakes her head at that, her gaze having rested on Rozaria all this time. It’s rare for them to be alone so she’s savouring this for as long as she can. There's no doubt that soon enough the light on them will be blotted out, casting a shadow on them along with her heart, as someone comes to fetch them for some reason or another. Maybe it will simply be Rajak checking on her. Ever the loyal one, as Kertia often are, though now she resents that for less time will always be that. Less.

With how they nobles speak of all the time they have, it never comes into play when she’s trying to spend it with her lover.

That’s why she memorises how the sunlight reflects off of Rozaria’s hair and glasses and skin. Memorises the way she shifts her feet and how her hands constantly fidget, grabbing at something or another. It's why she’s always preferred shirts and her short-hemmed dresses to her ~~mother’s~~ predecessor’s longer ones. It's also why the last time Raskreia had come here, she’d bought that colourful object called a Rubik’s cube for her. It keeps her hands occupied.

She can’t stare forever though, because Rozaria looks to her for an answer since her own hypothesis has been shot down.

Brushing aside a lock of hair covering her beloved’s face, Raskreia smiles at her exuberance- “There are always this many humans going somewhere at this time of day. Karias reported it to be a ‘rush hour’.”

The words are certainly strange and Rozaria’s twitch shows it. Of course even they rushed sometimes, but to have it done so constantly that there is a name for it? The mere concept is foreign. They have no names for all these things humans do, even as they have specific ones for every possible relative and too many ways to refer to one’s parents and seven ways to say ‘I love you.’ Though these are all born out of need and so Raskreia sees no reason to get rid of them, despite the latter having three that many think redundant. This ‘rush hour’ is the same, except it is for humans, not they nobles.

“Since they have work and must do so much to survive that we don’t,” she continues, “they have schedules that often cause greater activity at certain times of the day.”

Rozaria perks up, focusing on a single word that had been uttered- “Greater? That suggests that there’s always some activity.”

“Indeed, this place will never be bereft of humans. Whether it be night, or day.”

“Oh! How fascinating!” Rozaria’s eyes sparkle as she speaks and Raskreia doesn’t bother to keep her face placid since they’re alone, “I’d love to have more time here. All the new things! It's a shame we must return to Lukedonia tomorrow.”

That erases her smile, and she wonders when someone will come, then, as she spots the children Raizel is so fond of, she remembers something odd. Suyi and Yuna had mentioned what this day meant to her when she had arrived a week ago. They had asked if she was going to make chocolate for Raizel, a notion she had brushed away immediately (an action she’s immensely glad for since seconds later she had learnt that such a thing is to be gifted to the object of one’s affections and desires. she can never see that man as a potential suitor, she has Rozaria after all, and several others she would choose over him if she didn’t). They had also mentioned obligatory friend chocolate but that she can’t even bother with the details of. All that matters is that relating to her lover.

Tossing her obligations out of her mind, Raskreia wordlessly offers her hand to Rozaria.

It's taken with furrowed brows and a quizzical, “Lord?” but she doesn’t answer, simply covering them both with her aura and then disguising it so that they aren’t detected. It seems that’s enough for her beloved to realise what she’s doing and she laughs, hair swaying in her usual ponytail as they take the stairs down the building. There's mischief in the words she utters henceforth, and Raskreia only smiles or nods or gives the occasional reply.

It seems whoever will be sent to fetch her will be troubled. Yet, as they leave the building from the ground floor, she can’t find it in herself to be responsible or pay it any care. This is the last day of her vacation, so is it not natural to enjoy it fully?

Gripping Rozaria’s hand tight, they tour through several cafes and settle at one that isn’t as full. It seems more so because her beloved is taken in by the unique décor. There are bookshelves, and what she thinks may be cats in a different room, and skulls that seem eerily real on their pastel pink backgrounds. Not that any of it matters since their food comes fairly quick, though that may not be the same view the humans hold since a couple complain of the wait.

Before she can put thought into it, a chocolate covered fruit is held to her lips and she stares at Rozaria for a moment as her cheeks flush. To be fed like this... she vaguely remembers her father feeding her, and also him being affectionate like this to someone who had been his lover. It's embarrassing, but she can’t refuse Rozaria and so she lets herself be fed. Occasionally, she picks up a fruit with her fingers (instead of the fork Rozaria uses. is it messier? inelegant? frankly her head is too frazzled with Rozaria leaning on her, the heat she exudes, and the greatness of her being to care), returning the favour.

Between bites, she finds herself brushing her thumb over Rozaria’s lips, wiping away the chocolate that remains there. She's a messy eater, or maybe it’s just because she’s not used to this sort of food. Raskreia’s enchanted, enthralled, and she knows that Rozaria feels the same because just as she does this, Rozaria makes excuses to kiss her.

Of course she doesn’t actually care for tasting the chocolate off of her lips, of course she doesn’t need to linger for so long, of course she’s only making it harder if she holds her so close, so tight. But that’s because it’s not the food she cares for and so Raskreia says nothing, only kissing back whenever it happens. Her hands wander to Rozaria’s hair, or she herself leans forward to press against her.

It takes a long time for them to finish their food. When they return to the house Raizel stays in with his servant, the sky is a deep blue-black, and she thinks back to the bright blue from the top of the building. It's better than paying any attention to Karias’ tantrum as Rozaria teases him.


End file.
